memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Garbarino
Mark Garbarino (born 1960) is an Emmy Award-nominated makeup and prosthetic artist who applied alien makeup and prosthetics on , and . He also worked on and is currently a makeup and makeup effects artist on the next ''Trek'' film, simply titled . http://www.markgarbarinofx.com/resumeTV.php http://www.markgarbarinofx.com/resumeFilm.php He has not been credited for any Star Trek project released thus far. Hailing from Wayne, Pennsylvania, Garbarino graduated from the University of South Florida with a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts. In 1983, he moved to New York where he took jobs as a performance artist, sculptor and costumer. In 1987, he moved to Los Angeles, California, where he began his career in special effects makeup. http://www.markgarbarinofx.com/bio.php One of his early film jobs was applying alien makeup effects for the popular 1988 science fiction thriller Alien Nation, whose cast included Earl Boen, Roger Aaron Brown, Jeff Kober, Tom Morga, Brian Thompson and Keone Young. He was also an effects technician on two Nightmare on Elm Street films (The Dream Master and The Dream Child) and two 1989 science fiction films set underwater – Leviathan (starring Peter Weller and Meg Foster) and The Abyss. Garbarino's subsequent work included designing puppets for Gremlins 2: The New Batch (starring John Glover and Robert Picardo), Super Mario Bros., and Hot Shots, Part Deux. He was also part of the miniature set crew for the 1990 science fiction/action film Total Recall (featuring Marc Alaimo, Roy Brocksmith, Ronny Cox, Mel Johnson, Jr., Frank Kopyc, and the voice of Robert Picardo). He later became the makeup effects supervisor on the popular science fiction series Babylon 5, starring Andreas Katsulas and Bill Mumy. He served the same occupation on four of the Babylon 5 TV movies, including 1998's In the Beginning, which earned Garbarino and his team an Emmy Award nomination. During this time, he continued to work on the effects team for such films as Starship Troopers (starring Clancy Brown and Dina Meyer) and Virus (directed by John Bruno). Since 1999, Garbarino has done makeup effects for such films as Mission: Impossible II, Nutty Professor II: The Klumps, Pearl Harbor, A.I. Artificial Intelligence, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Barbershop 2, Collateral, Constantine, The Day After Tomorrow, Serenity, Rent, Fun With Dick & Jane, Snakes on a Plane, Dreamgirls, 300 and Ocean's Thirteen. He has also worked on several Chinese/Hong Kong features, including Jet Li's Fearless. In 2002, he was nominated for a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award for his prosthetic work used to transform actor into in 's biographic drama, Ali. This film also featured Brad Greenquist, Albert Hall, Bruce McGill and Wade Williams, along with stars LeVar Burton and Michael Dorn. In addition to Star Trek and Babylon 5, other television shows on which Garbarino has worked include Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, 7th Heaven, Carnivàle, Dexter and Ugly Betty. He also worked on the 2002 TV movie Gleason, which starred Terry Farrell and Saul Rubinek. In 2003, he received his second Emmy nomination for an episode of the HBO series Six Feet Under. External links *Mark Garbarino Make-up and Prosthetic Illusions – official site *Mark Garbarino at FameHog.com * Garbarino, Mark